robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thermidor 2/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)
Thermidor 2 was a robot designed to resemble a lobster. It was armed with a very powerful flipper, with spring-loaded claws either side of it, and the wheels of a Mini Metro. These wheels were big enough for the robot to run inverted, but this wasn't necessary, as the flipper could self-right the robot. The real Thermidor 2 was well known for flipping 4 robots out of the arena in its run, including 2 in the same fight. Appearance and Armament Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) is one of three Robot Wars video games that either of the Thermidor machines featured in. This game was based on Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, however Thermidor 2 shows more of a resemblance in the game to the Series 4 appearance of the machine. Evidence of this includes the claws, which are unwedged, yet are solid like the Series 5 version, and the back end which tapers to a point rather than being curved. The detail is quite good, however the scale of the robot makes it appear smaller than that of the real-life counterpart, as the Series 4 incarnation of the robot was quite long due to its large tail. The flipper activates just as quickly as it does in real life, but retracts quicker. The claws and flipper are also quite undersized, making it difficult for the robot to flip other robots as well as it could in real life. Also, the robot can't drive inverted in the game like it can in real-life, causing it to be immobilised if the robot is flipped after the flipper breaks off. Strategies Using Thermidor 2 Thermidor 2 is quite unstable due to its small size and its above average speed on the arena floor, so ramming other robots would be a foolish idea. However, it is possible to flip robots out of the arena, as long as you're persistent, and you don't give the other robot enough time to recover and work up a run. Also, Thermidor 2's claws can be operated by the driver and are quite damaging. Grabbing onto opponents and trying to dump them into the pit can also be used to good effect; however, due to its size, Thermidor 2 will have little control once you've grabbed the other robot. Against Thermidor 2 As it is unstable, bashing into Thermidor 2, or letting them bash into you, can throw it off balance, even onto its back, in the hands of the computer, Thermidor 2 is slow to self-right, you should be given enough time to bring it under control and push it into an arena hazard, such as the pit or a CPZ. Also, as the claws are quite high above the ground, a flipping robot can use that to flip Thermidor 2 over, to carry out the tactic explained above, or the flipper could be used to flip Thermidor 2 out of the arena. Differences from Real Life *The scale of the weaponry and body of the game version makes Thermidor 2 appear even smaller than usual. *The flipper retracts much quicker than normal. *Thermidor 2 can't run inverted in the game. *The claws are much more effective in game than in real life. *The Extreme 1/Series 5 version of Thermidor 2 had a rounded back, allowing it to self right. The in-game version has a pointed back like the Series 4 model, despite this game being based on Extreme 1/Series 5. Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)